Boyfriend Necklace
by Animecherryblossem33
Summary: I'm sure some of you have noticed that either Maki and Toudou own the same necklace or perhaps one gave their golden necklace to the other? These are a few theories as to how their boyfriend necklace came to be. Maki/Toudou centric.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: First Yowapedal fic inspired by some head cannons a friend and I were throwing around about how Maki got Toudou's necklace. Hope you all enjoy it!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hypothesis 1**

Makishima wasn't sure how Toudou ended up in his house. How the Hakone rider and he ended up in his room, sitting across from each other and he certainly didn't know how they ended up on this particular topic.

"Do you like me Maki-chan?" Toudou asked without any hesitation in his voice. The climber's eyes fixed on the green-haired boy in front of him, his expression serious.

The Souhoku cyclist had only seen his rival serious a handful of times but never when talking about anything other than racing. He was at a loss at how to answer the others question.

Met with only silence and Makishima's distraught expression, the brunet continued, "Because I like everything about you, Maki-Chan. I like how you climb, I like your really long hair, I like your reserved personality and I like racing against you more than almost anything. But sometimes I think you don't like me at all Maki-chan! I call and text you every day and you barely answer me. When you do answer you sound like you don't want to talk to me. So tell it to me straight Maki-chan, what do you like about me?" The look in Toudou's violet-blue eyes was so intense Makishima could hardly keep eye-contact.

"I…uh…I like…" Makishima's eyes shifted between his rival and the familiar room around him, trying to find a response to the other climber's question. He knew he had to give Toudou an answer, or he would never again have peace in his life, but he just didn't know what to say. He casually looked at the the violet haired boy's ridiculous headband, his nose – avoiding his eyes – his chin and then finally at the gaudy gold chain around his neck. With his nerves on edge and his inability to handle these types of situations, he ungracefully blurted out, "…Your necklace."

After Makishima's answer was given, silence enveloped the room until the shorter of the two cyclists ventured to break it with an unintelligible reply of, "…what?"

The Hakone climber was far too bewildered for any other sort of reply to slip from his lips.

Makishima blushed, "I like your necklace…" He repeated. His voice awkwardly breaking at the end in his embarrassment, for it was too late to retract his statement.

Toudou said nothing for a moment. Then, without warning, he erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Hahahahahha – Ma– hahahaha – ki-chan – hahahaha…" The Hakone climber held unto his sides as he convulsed in laughter.

"Stop laughing, idiot!" Makishima yelled as he blushed even deeper, words devoid of any real venom. When the brunet's laughter did not cease, he simply looked away and tried to cover his face from the others view.

"Ah…you really are something Maki-chan." Toudou said as he wiped a tear from his eye, finally having stopped laughing.

Makishima still hadn't removed his hand from his face and refused to look up until he was sure his face was no longer red.

Toudou smiled fondly at his rival, "But that personality of yours is one of the many things I like about you after all."

Not knowing how to reply to that either the taller climber, still refusing to reestablish eye contact with the other boy, only heard some rustling and the faint clinking sound of metal touching metal before he felt a cool object being placed around his neck.

He hesitantly looked up, "Uh…what are you doing?"

Toudou grinned widely before responding, having swiftly placed the gold chain around Makishima's neck. "You said you liked it didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes, but-" Before Makishima could fumble around with his words any further, the other climber cut him off.

"I want you to have it Maki-chan." The other said sincerely. Upon hearing his reply, Makishima just couldn't find it within himself to refuse his rival, or even tell him that he thought the necklace was far too flashy.

He sighed. "Thanks…" was his defeated reply, which was apparently enough to satisfy the cheerful Hakone cyclist.

Toudou cheered in victory as he stood, having an idiotic grin plastered on his face.

Exasperated with the violet haired boy, Makishima sighed once more and softly smacked his palm into his forehead. His rival was definitely exhausting at times but perhaps, Makishima thought, that could be one of the boy's good points.

Not a moment later they were at Makishima's door with Toudou saying he had a long ride back to Hakone and since he had settled the matter he came to resolve it was time for him to go home.

As he was about to walk out the door he turned around, struck his signature pointing pose and said, "Make sure you think of me every time you see that necklace, Maki-chan! I expect a long list of things you like about me the next time we meet! I doubt it'll to be too difficult." Toudou's smug grin slightly irritated Makishima but he was far more amused by the others outrageous antics than annoyed.

The Souhoku climber smirked at his rival as he replied, "You'll be lucky if I come up with one."

Toudou's grin fell immediately and he let out a childish whine, "Don't be so mean, Maki-chaaan," dragging out the final vowel for a very affective complaint.

Makishima covered his ears after the shrill cry and said, "Weren't you supposed to be going home?"

He only received another affronted reply of, "Maki-chaaaan!"

And so things returned to normal, Toudou finally left Makishima's home, after much effort on the latter's part, and he resumed his daily text updates and calls. Nothing particularly changed after their exchange that afternoon except, of course, Makishima had a new accessory that he wore every day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N**: And that's all she wrote. =P See you all for the next theory of how the boyfriend necklace came to be!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Thank you for reviewing and subscribing everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too! =)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hypothesis 2**

"_It's a promise!"_ The words echoed in Makishima's mind as he lied in bed, staring up at his white ceiling.

He held up his hand above his face and closed it into a fist, _'A promise, huh? I'm not really the type of person who makes those, am I?'_ he thought as he slowly brought his first down to rest on his forehead.

It had been a long day, the race was not only grueling, but the results were disappointing. Due to bad luck, bad weather and two flat tires, he was forced to drop out of the competition and forfeit his chance to race his rival at full force.

He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. It was unlike him to feel this depressed after a lost race. There was nothing he could have done to prevent those flats, he knew that, but his brain couldn't convince his heart to come to terms with the unfortunate circumstances. Usually easy-going and realistic, if this had happened in any other race, against any other opponent, Makishima would have let it go as soon as he was pulled off the road by the race's recovery van; it wasn't in his control, so it wasn't his fault. But he also knew it wasn't just any old race. It was the much awaited tie-breaker, the race to settle the score between himself and Hakone Gaku's Toudou Jinpachi.

Makishima bit his lip lightly as he remembered the dismay and despair on Toudou's face as he begged Makishima to continue while the rain poured heavily on both of them. Even at the distance he was from the headband wearing boy, he could see the helpless tremble of Toudou's lips as he repressed his bitter tears. The green-haired climber couldn't help but feel guilty somehow.

Just as he was about to roll over and attempt to fall sleep his phone vibrated. Makishima groaned as he reached for the green cell phone on his night stand, it seems his restless mind would be denied sleep a while longer. As he was about to slide the phone open he paused when he say the caller ID. It read, "Toudou Jinpachi" the last person Makishima expected to call him tonight, and the last person he wanted to talk to. For a moment he debated whether or not he should answer his phone but before he could choose, the vibrations stopped and the caller was sent to voicemail.

The tired cyclist exhaled in relief, glad the choice was made for him, until his phone began to vibrate once again. Makishima flinched and almost dropped his phone on the floor from the surprise. He hadn't expected Toudou to call him back so soon, he knew the violet-haired boy was persistent but this was ridiculous. Makishima was once again too indecisive to answer the call and before he had a chance to check if he had received any written messages from his rival, the phone began to vibrate again.

Deciding Toudou was most likely not going to give up anytime soon, Makishima begrudgingly hit the green 'answer' button and held the phone to his ear.

There was a brief pause and then an exclamation of, "Maki-chan?" on the other end.

Makishima rolled his eyes at his counterpart's excitement, "What is it Toudou? Shouldn't you be tired or something?"

Toudou laughed, "There's no way I'd be tired unless I raced against you the entire way. With no competition what is there to be tired for?"

The green-haired boy pursed his lips. He wasn't sure how to answer that, was Toudou still upset?

A questioning call of, "Maki-chan?" from the other end of the line, once again brought him back to the conversation.

He sighed, "Yes, I'm here. What did you call me for?"

Another small chuckle came through the receiver, "So direct Maki-chan, we can't even have a little small talk?"

"Not at eleven at night, no," was Makishima's curt reply.

He didn't need to see his violet-haired rival to know he was probably pouting. "You're no fun Maki-chan," the Hakone climber whined but resumed their conversation, "Okay, so I called you to tell you I left you something outside your house! I didn't see you at the races closing ceremony so, I went looking for you in the direction I had seen you leaving the race before, you have a huge house Maki-chan it wasn't very hard to find." Putting an emphasis on the word 'huge' Toudou animatedly recounted the adventure he had in search of Makishima's house, but the other boy wasn't as happy to hear the news.

"Why did you come all the way to my house without letting me know?" Makishima chastised over the phone, ripping his blanket off his body and hastily making his way to his front door.

"Relax Maki-chan, I was in a hurry to catch the last train back to Hakone, it's an hour away you know?" the swift climber stated off-handedly not wanting to waste time going over silly details, "That's not really important though, just pick up what I left you, okay?"

Makishima was rounding the corner after making it down the stairs and was about the open his front door when he answered, "If it's something stupid I'm going to throw it out."

Toudou laughed again, "It's not, it's not, I promise. I have to go now Maki-chan, make sure to read the note I left you too, okay?" His rival insisted over the phone.

"Yes, yes I'll read your stupid note and pick up whatever garbage you left at my door."

"Stop being so mean Maki-chan, it's not garbage," Toudou mumbled the last part with an annoyed huff, Makishima grinned despite himself. It wasn't like the other boy could see it after all. "Now, take care of it properly Maki-chan, catch you later beetle," with that quick and cheery goodbye, the line went dead as soon as Makishima opened his front door.

"Tsk, that guy didn't even wait for my reply," but Makishima's aggravation did not last long. As soon as he caught site of the golden chain gingerly placed at his door-step, all his previous irritation turned into surprise.

He lifted his rivals gain carefully from the ground and stared at it for a moment in the dim light offered by the hallway light in his home. His attention then shifted to the small paper attached to the little hook keeping the delicate chain together. He un-hooked the necklace and released the small, folded piece of notebook paper. The climber unfolded the note and read it:

'_Dear Maki-chan, this is to solidify the promise we made today. Keep it as a reminder that you still owe me one more race. You can return this to me only if you beat me at this year's Inter-high. I'll be waiting for you at Hakone, Maki-chan, so don't forget!_

–_Jinpachi' _

'_That idiot,' _Makishima thought as he subconsciously clutched the necklace tighter in his left hand. The cyclist went back into his house and up the stairs to his room. He wasn't sure what exactly to think, but even though new questions popped up in his head he felt lighter and his mind, more at ease; he no longer felt confined by his frustrations. He once again lifted the necklace in front of his face, this time in the much better lighting offered by his room. He smiled.

'_I suppose making a promises isn't so bad…' _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Another one down and who knows how many more educated guess to go. =P Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: Hey everyone, this was SUPPOSED to come out for Christmas but things happened, life is hard, and I don't want to bore you with the details. So, without further ado, have some cheesy TouMaki fic. Enjoy! Oh, and for those of you who think this would never happen, my best friend and I did this, this past Christmas. I know, we're foolish.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Hypothesis 3 – Christmas **

Christmas was a time for lovers, or so they said. As Makishima walked along the crowded shopping district in Hakone with one of Hakogaku's very own climbers, he wondered what he was doing spending this romantic time of the year with Toudou Jinpachi. Granted, if he weren't in Hakone he would be at home reading gravure, but that was beside the point.

"Maki-chan! Look at this, look at this!" The black haired climber loudly called as he rushed over to the window of a nearby shop.

Makishima sighed and followed behind the boisterous boy, "What is it?" he asked.

"Maki-chan, look at that necklace! Isn't it amazing?!" Toudou exclaimed, excitedly pointing to the gold chain in the jewelry store window.

Makishima obediently looked into the window and saw the gaudy gold chain sitting in the shops small display. It was a fairly plain gold chain of average thickness, but Makishima could see the appeal of its shinning gold plates.

"Maki-chan don't you think it would look great on me?" The shorter climber announced as he turned his attention from the window to his companion. He animatedly gestured to himself and ran a hand through the small bangs that still fell in his face despite his headband holding back most of his hair." I mean it's dazzling and beautiful, just like me. It would look perfect around my neck as I would only enhance its beauty," He continued as he closed his eyes and struck a pose that he most likely believed to be "cool" but that most people, Makishima included, thought to be quite embarrassing.

When Makishima noticed people staring at Toudou as he went through a series of poses, he began to flush in embarrassment. Makishima quickly wracked his mind for an idea to distract Toudou and remove both of them from the view of curious passer-bys.

"Uh, Toudou, why don't we go to the bike shop that's a few blocks down? I'll even buy you a new water bottle if you want." The taller boy suggested, making an effort to sound pleasant and friendly so the shorter boy would go along with him.

Toudou didn't look too happy about the proposition, his brows knitted together and small creases formed on his forehead. Makishima was about to try again, when the Hakone climber beat him to it.

"Do you not like the necklace, Maki-chan?" He asked seriously.

Makishima was slightly thrown by Toudou's sudden change in demeanor but tried to reply as quickly as he could, "No, I do like it. It's a very…nice necklace Toudou," he said nervously, afraid that he might say something wrong.

After a moment Toudou's smirk returned and he was seemingly satisfied with that answer, "That's great Maki-chan! Now, let's go to that bike shop you like, I've been meaning to get a new water bottle and- Oh! Maybe some new handle bar tape as well." As Toudou turned to head in the direction of the bike shop he grabbed Makishima's hand and dragged him along, just like he had been doing for most of the day.

However, Makishima did not appreciate all the stares they continued to get as they walked through the crowds, hand-in-hand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A while later, Toudou and Makishima parted ways after they had gotten something to eat together. The tall, green-haired boy was making his way to the train station when a shimmer of gold caught his eye. He turned and saw that he was back at the shop where he and Toudou had been earlier. The necklace continued to hang lazily in the shops window display and, even around the plain white neck of the mannequin, it still looked too flashy.

Makishima shook his head, "_It really would suit him," _he thought. And as he continued to stand in front of the shop window, the more a horribly dreadful thought gnawed at his mind. Should he possibly give this necklace to his rival climber?

Makishima shook his head. That was ridiculous. He knew Toudou would get him a gift because that's just how the other boy was, but should he reciprocate? Surely not.

But the more he stared at it, the more Makishima's resolve dwindled.

Finally, the green-haired Sohoku climber sighed in defeat and walked into the small jewelry shop.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

On the train ride back home, Makishima held the box that contained the necklace tightly. How was he going to give Toudou something so embarrassing? And when was he going to get a chance to give it to him? They hadn't made any other plans to meet during winter break even though he was sure Toudou would still call him every day. But it was already Christmas Eve and Makishima couldn't possibly show up at Toudou's door tomorrow without warning simply to give him this embarrassing gift. Makishima just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He was jarred out of his thoughts when the train came to a halt at his stop. Makishima quickly gathered his things and as soon as he stepped off the train he made a bee-line for his home. The temperatures had dropped significantly since the sun had gone down and the weather man said it would snow sometime tonight. Before that happened, Makishima wanted to be inside his heated home with a warm cup of tea.

However, when he hurriedly turned the corner he was met with none other than Toudou Jinpachi standing at the front gate of his home.

Makishima immediately stopped walking and stared at the other boy. The Hakone climber was leaning against the cold metal of the black gate that bared Makishima's house from the street. He was glove-less so he was blowing his warm breath into his trembling hands in an effort to keep warm in the frigid weather. He kept his hands together and close to his mouth, only moving his right hand to quickly check his phone, before he reverted back to his slightly huddled posture. Makishima also noticed that, in addition to not having any gloves, Toudou was also lacking the red scarf that he had had on earlier. The other boy was underdressed and Makishima felt a little sorry that he had taken so long at the shop, because the way Toudou would tremble every time the wind would blow showed just how long he had been waiting for Makishima in the cold.

"Toudou?" he asked, finally drawing Toudou's attention to him.

The freezing boy turned to Makishima and his miserable expression was chased away by the broad grin that appeared as soon as he saw his rival, "Maki-chan, what took you so long?"

Makishima's initial shock wore off and his cheeks heated up slightly as he began to stumble over his words, "I-I had to buy a gift for my brother, so I stopped by a shop before taking the train home," he lied. "A-anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, that's right," the black haired boy said as if he had just remembered something, "When I got home I realized that I probably wouldn't be able to see you tomorrow to give you your gift. So, I came to give it to you now so that you could open it Christmas day. I didn't expect you to take so long though, my skin is going to dry out if I stay out in the cold too much longer. I'll need to moisturize when I get home…"

Makishima watched as Toudou went off on his small monologue about proper skin care and just laughed. He really had nothing to worry about when it came to Toudou. It was just so natural to be swept into the Hakon climbers pace, Makishima should have simply let himself fall into it as he usually did instead of over thinking everything.

Toudou let out an undignified squeak of, "Don't make fun of me, Maki-chan!" and before he could continue his complaints about Makishima's laughter, the taller boy lifted the box the necklace had been packaged in and presented it to his rival.

"Here," he said, "I got you something too." As Makishima watched Toudou's eyes go wide and his previous pout turn into a wide grin, some of his confidence faltered and a light blush began to color his cheeks.

"Maki-chan you got me a gift? Does this mean you finally admit you like me too?" He beamed as he grabbed both of Makishima's hands while the surprised green-haired climber still held onto the small box.

"Wai-What?" Makishima fumbled with his words–flustered.

"I knew you'd come around Maki-chan, I am beautiful after all. Oh, here!" Toudou exclaimed as he let go of Makishima's hands to rummage through his bag. He lifted up a box similar in size to the one that Makishima held and presented the gift to the taller boy. "Merry Christmas, Maki-chan!" The smaller climber said as he grinned brightly at the other boy.

Makishima smiled back as best he could, which only made Toudou grin wider.

"Now, don't open it until tomorrow, alright Maki-chan?" The black haired climber ordered.

Makishima rolled his eyes, "I know."

They smiled at one another briefly before Toudou ruined the moment with a sneeze.

"I guess you should start heading home, it's late and it's supposed to snow later," Makishima said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Yeah, you're right. Thanks for worrying about me Maki-chan," Toudou said as he tucked his gift in his bag and blew his warm breath into his pale hands once again.

"I'll see you around, Maki-chan! Enjoy your Christmas!" the Hakone climber yelled as he waved good-bye to his rival.

"Merry Christmas, Jinpachi," Makishima returned, with a small wave of his own. The greed-haired boy stayed standing in front of his home for a few more minutes as he watched Toudou make his way to the train station. When he could no longer see the other climber's annoying headband in the distance, he entered his home.

He took off his heavy winter clothes and headed straight for his bathroom so he could take a bath to warm his cold body. He re-dressed afterwards, made himself a cup of tea and settled into his cozy comforter.

By the time he was ready for bed and about to go to sleep, he noticed that it was already past midnight. He glanced over at the neatly wrapped gift box that sat on his nightstand and hesitated for a moment before grabbing it.

It was technically already Christmas day, so Makishima saw no issue in opening the gift before going to bed. After all, he was curious. He carefully unwrapped the gift and slowly lifted the lid off the small box. When he saw what was inside he froze. He could not believe what was sitting neatly inside the white box. He lifted the object into the light and it glistened and glimmered just as brightly as it had in the store window hours ago when he had purchased it. Toudou had gotten him the same gaudy gold necklace he had purchased for him earlier. Makishima didn't know what to do other than smile. He gave a small chuckle and shook his head. Of course, they would end up doing something like this.

Makishima picked up his phone and sent a quick text before he gently placed the necklace back into its box and re-placed on his nightstand. Makishima buried himself under his warm blankets and was asleep soon after his head hit the pillow.

The text he sent to a certain headband-wearing climber read simply, "You're so stupid, goodnight."

Needless to say, when Toudou woke up the next morning he didn't hesitate to blow-up Makishima's phone with desperate calls and confused text messages. Winter truly was a lovely season.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A/N: Merry (hella late) Christmas ya'll.


End file.
